<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evermore by ReaderInserted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135713">Evermore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderInserted/pseuds/ReaderInserted'>ReaderInserted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dipper is near the statue but doesn’t know it, Forests, Good Writing, I don’t know how to tag this, I mean technically Bill is here, Night, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Writing Exercise, drabble?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderInserted/pseuds/ReaderInserted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold tendrils wisped across him as if ghostly hands, tickling his back and neck with since of foreboding. Emerald eyes alight with dread, he stopped in his path next to a tree so he could observe his surroundings. Nothing That he could see but inky blackness in every direction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evermore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold tendrils wisped across him as if ghostly hands, tickling his back and neck with since of foreboding. Goosebumps littering across his arms and legs. The static electricity causing all of his hair to stand on end. The squeaking handle of a rickety lantern, being held up by at quivering arm, groaned in protest of bearing the weight of the weak light source. It’s cry’s echoing, disembodied through the dark forest. </p><p>Taking tentative steps forward, the crunch of dry, long dead autumn leaves joined the lanterns wordless Harmony. The glow of the lantern illuminated the fog surrounding him. It billowed and swirled for the man but the mist danced for no one. No eyes watched as the lightened curls swayed and spiraled, caressing him. Then slowly cascading back into the Dark nothingness of the night as their cause moved forward. </p><p>Emerald eyes alight with dread, he stopped in his path next to a tree so he could observe his surroundings. Nothing That he could see but inky ebony in every direction. His back pressed up to the firm bark behind him in an attempt to ground his thoughts and steel him back in reality. Heart still palpitating with adrenaline, ears perked, he waited for something to lash out of the darkness at him. Claws or fangs barred, ready to tear him apart. Listening for any and every irregular noise so he could flee and be swallowed by the darkness around him. Nothing but the empty hum from lack of forest creatures surrounded him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So if your reading my other story “In A Different Life” I apologize for the lack of consistency in my writing ability. I’m trying to get better and this little one shot/ Drabble is just me practicing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>